


akira kurusu's questionable exercise endeavors

by churrosim



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light-Hearted, M/M, does this count as a crackfic i cant tell, i wrote this in maybe 40 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churrosim/pseuds/churrosim
Summary: “Oh my god.” Akechi rolled his eyes. “Get down from there immediately.” He ordered, crossing his arms.“Akechi.” The dark-haired boy shook his head, wearing a calm smile. “I am perfecting my body. I belong up here. I’m getting stronger.” He said in an over-dramatic tone filled with mock condescension.“...You can’t get down, can you.”_Akira has the bright idea of exercising with Morgana on the rafters of Leblanc's attic.He is unfortunately unable to get down, and has to contact his boyfriend for help.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	akira kurusu's questionable exercise endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing royal and the fact that akira exercised on the ceiling with morgana was so jarring to me that i had to write about it. why does he do that. is he a bat.

“Kurusu-Kun?”

Goro Akechi called as he climbed the stairs to Leblanc’s attic.

“Is there any reason you called me here- what the hell are you doing.” Akechi deadpanned once he saw what Akira was currently occupied with. 

Akira Kurusu was on the rafters of the ceilings, shirtless and drenched in sweat. 

“I was exercising.” 

He called down to Akechi, wearing a cocky grin. 

Akechi stared at his rival blankly, before turning around and heading down the stairs without another word. 

“Wait- Akechi, I’m...-” Akira said urgently, bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

“Why are you on the ceiling, Akira?”

Akechi glanced back to Akira with a heavy sigh. 

“I was exercising with Morgana,” Akira began, glancing over to the non-cat on the bed, playing with Akira’s phone. “It’s fun to work out up here.”

“Oh my god.” Akechi rolled his eyes. “Get down from there immediately.” He ordered, crossing his arms. 

“Akechi.” The dark-haired boy shook his head, wearing a calm smile. “I am perfecting my body. I belong up here. I’m getting stronger.” He said in an over-dramatic tone filled with mock condescension. 

“...You can’t get down, can you.” 

“please help me-“

Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “You’re moronic. I don’t even know why I stick around you.”

“Because you love me.” Akira hummed, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“It’s almost like you don’t want me to help you.” Akechi raised an eyebrow in irritation, scoffing. 

“Akechi, don’t be like that.” Akira said, frowning. “I really, really don’t want to be stuck up here for the rest of my life.” 

Maroon eyes rolled in annoyance. “You’re being ridiculous, do you know that? What’s stopping you from just jumping down from up there.” 

Akira glanced away from his boyfriend, utterly embarrassed. 

“..I’m scared to jump down-“ he said, biting his lip in apprehension.

“I’m the one that contacted you.” Morgana piped up, small tail swishing as his paws tapped at the screen. “He was too scared to come down, so I figured I had to bring someone.” 

The detective did not seem impressed. 

“So you’re telling me that Joker himself can’t jump what, five feet down?” A dry laugh escaped Akechi’s lips. "I expected more from the leader of the great Phantom Thieves."

“This isn’t funny, Akechi.” Akira crosses his arms, pouting. “I don’t want to break my neck or something.” 

“You’re not going to break your neck- are you being serious? If this is just some kind of ruse meant to mess with me, I swear.” Akechi shook his head bitterly, about 10 seconds from leaving no matter what Akira's answer was.

“It’s not a joke or anything.” Akira said, embarrassment painting his cheeks a soft red. “I’m stuck up here.”

Akechi considered turning around and leaving once again, but eventually swallowed his pride and walked underneath where Akira was stuck.

“What do you need me to do, Kurusu-Kun.” Akechi deadpanned, clearly not in the mood to deal with whatever this was. 

“Okay. So, take a few steps to the left.” Akira ordered, pointing in that direction, Akechi listened and moved himself over. 

“Take a step back, too. We need this to be perfect.”

Akechi took the step back, but looked quizzically up at Akira. “Just what are you planning on doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re going to catch me.” Akira said, stretching and clearly preparing himself for the jump. 

“Absolutely not.” Goro shook his head. “I am not about to do that. You’ll kill us both.”

“I will not. You’re just being overly dramatic.” That was rich, coming from Akira Kurusu himself.

After another brief moment of consideration, Akechi eventually relented. “..Fine. But if we both die, it’ll be your fault.” 

“You’re worrying about it too much.” Akira said, waving his hand dismissively. “Get ready.” 

Akechi held out his arms stiffly, an irritated expression still on his features. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

“Three.... twooooo...” 

“ _ Akira _ .” 

“Fine. Go!” 

Akira quite literally swan dove off the ceiling, landing on top of Goro with a large crash that made Morgana screech and run off. 

Akechi pushes Akira off of him as he groaned slightly in pain. 

“I hate you.” He rolled over onto his side, clearly pained by the fall. 

Akira, on the other hand, got up and seemed no worse for the wear. “It’s nice to be back on the floor again.” 

He extended a hand to Akechi, smiling. “Sorry about that.” 

The brunet begrudgingly took his boyfriend’s hand and stood back up. Goro dusted himself off, expression irritated to high hell. 

The irritation on Goro’s face only made Akira’s smile grow. The frizzy-haired boy hugged the other boy close, peppering his face with kisses. 

Akechi rolled his eyes, but didn’t resist. “You’re welcome for saving you.” He sarcastically replied, cheeks tinted a soft pink color

“Thank you. You’re my hero, Akechi.” Akira hugged Akechi tighter. 

“Next time, exercise on the floor like a normal person.” Goro sounded impatient, but it was clear to Akira that this was just Goro with his normal shtick. 

“I hear you. I was almost thinking I’d have to live up there.” 

“You were not.” The words were punctuated by another roll of maroon eyes. 

Akira laughed, a light and happy sound that made Akechi’s insides light up despite the annoyance plastered on his face. “Maybe I wasn’t. Thank you again.” 

“Just don’t do that again, and maybe I’ll forgive you.” Akechi flashed Akira a small smirk. 

“I thought this was fun.” 

“Your concept of fun is as twisted as always, I see.” 

“You’re just so fun to tease.” Akira lightly tapped Akechi’s nose, causing the other’s blush to grow slightly more intense. 

“You’re insufferable, I hope you’re aware.” Akechi remarked, trying to hide the smile that was appearing on his face. 

“I know. Thanks for putting up with me.” Akira pressed one last kiss to Goro’s cheek. “I love you.”

And despite the annoyance he was feeling, Akechi allowed himself to smile. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> still not confident in my writing cant you tell? but i needed to write something lighthearted because im currently in the process of writing the opposite of that. i miss goro a lot still anyways i hope this was somewhat readable


End file.
